


Pride in Green, Pride in Blue, Pride in Me, Pride in You

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clarke Griffin, College AU, F/F, Pride, Pride weekend, lexa is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke Griffin takes her younger adoptive sister to the Pride Parade, there she sees somebody only known as the rainbow commander. Clarke isn't as straight as she thought she was.Lexa is in the pride parade and she sees a beautiful blonde girl watching her. Clarke starts at Lexa's university a few weeks after Pride and meets Lexa without her rainbow makeup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something different with this fic, so feedback would be really important especially with the sexy scenes and well basically the whole thing. It just took me so long to actually finish this chapter. I have no idea where its going to go I'm just listening to these two. Anyway please enjoy and let me know what I can improve on.

** Pride in Blue, Pride in Green, Pride in Me, Pride in You **

 

The alarm blared with its frustrating tone. Clarke Griffin groaned as she slammed her hand down in the general direction of the alarm. She hit the button, but it didn’t cut the noise off instead it seemed to create a giggling noise. Clarke groaned again realising that the sound was her sister Madi, probably holding an alarm to make sure she was getting up for whatever Clarke had promised today.

It wasn’t that Clarke hated the idea of promising to do things with Madi she just had a terrible memory and easily fell back asleep in the morning. Madi had learned that to make sure Clarke was awake when she had promised to do something.

“Madi what did I promise you this time?” Clarke said as she rolled over and gathered her blond hair out of her face to look at her sister. They weren’t related by blood, her mother had adopted her after a long shift at the hospital with a massive traffic accident and Madi’s parents had died but Abby had managed to save Madi and ended up taking her home. That was fifteen years ago and the Griffin sisters were close now even though mornings was the most difficult time for Clarke.

“You promised you’d take me to the Pride Parade today Clarke.” Madi said.

Clarke looked up and saw that Madi was already dressed in an incredibly bright rainbow outfit representing her lesbian identity. She had come out a few months ago and the family had been supportive. Jake and Abby had to work today so Clarke had promised to take Madi to the Pride Parade.

“Allright I’m getting up, got the kettle on for coffee?” Clarke asked as she reached above her head, stretching out and cracking her shoulders. Clarke laughed as Madi ran from the room shuddering at the sound. Her sister hated the sound. Clarke struggled out of bed yawning as she went to her dresser to find some clothes for the day. Not entirely sure of her own sexuality, Clarke was going to be dressed for comfort and just enjoy the day with her sister.

“Clarke! Coffee’s ready” Madi yelled from the kitchen.

“Madi, don’t yell from room to room, how many times do we have to tell you?” Abby said.

“At least once more as always mom” Clarke said as she emerged from her room, Wonder woman t-shirt and jeans on.

“See Clarke knows how hard it is keep me quiet. Especially today. I’m going to be out, loud and proud at the parade today.” Madi said with a wide smile.

“Loud is very accurate.” Jake said. He smiled and ruffled Madi’s dark hair to reduce any sting from his remark.

“Haha of course dad.” Madi said giving him a hug as he stood up to leave for work. “See you later tonight.”

“Not too late remember Madi” Jake said.

“That’s what I’m for dad” Clake said as she said goodbye to her mother for the day.

“Have fun girls, love you” Jake and Abby said as they went out the front door.

“Love you too” the girls responded.

“So what is our plan Madi?” Clarke asked, knowing that Madi would have found out the best way to get to the best spot for the perfect view. Madi smiled as she pulled out her map and starting highlighting routes and spots on the parade route.

“If we leave soon we can catch the subway into the city and then if we go to this part of Trikru Park we should be able to see the whole parade and then we won’t be too far from the party at the end. Can we at least check it out?” Madi pleaded and used the pout that Clarke had difficulty ignoring.

“Sure we can Madi” Clarke said with a smile, her sister was really special.

...

The spot that Madi had picked out was brilliant; they were in the shade of a large tree right on the corner the parade would turn so they could see the floats and people coming. Even the nearby crowd was wonderful. They were all just enjoying the beautiful weather, they kept getting drawn into conversations.

A woman around nineteen or twenty, similar age to Clarke with a t-shirt with multiple rainbow unicorns walked up. She had darker blonde hair than Clarke and an angular face, it was quite beautiful from an artist’s perspective.

“Hey I’m Niylah. I love Pride Parade, brings out a huge amount of colour in the world. You been to one before?” Niylah asked reaching out to shake Madi’s hand and then Clarke’s. It was warm and a strong grip with slight calluses.

“I’m Clarke, this is my younger sister Madi; she just came out as a lesbian a few months ago, so I promised I’d take her to this parade. She’s been excited for this all month.” Clarke said beaming at her sister.

“Hey that’s so great, if you aren’t too opposed to company I can stick around a little while, chat and clear up any questions that might come up.” Niylah sad.

“That sounds great. Thanks Niylah” Madi said, excitement and happiness starting to come out in little bounces.

“Thanks for this,” Clarke said.

“What about you Clarke, anything you want to talk about?” Niylah asked. Clarke looked away taking a few moments to collect her thoughts.

“I don’t know, a friend maybe?” Clarke asked, not entirely sure what she was asking.

“So you have a “friend” that’s having some sexuality turmoil?” Niylah asked with a quick smirk.

“No it’s not like that I just meant maybe having someone to talk to, or an actual friend” Clarke said.

“Haha that makes sense. Just teasing, you’re pretty cute” Niylah said with a wink. The conversation was stopped by the arrival of the parade. The parade was impressive with all sorts of groups getting out and showing their pride and colours.

The floats were beautiful and so well designed, the float from Arkadia High was a massive boat painted like a giant pride flag. They even had floats for other sexualities such as asexual and bisexual, Clarke couldn’t identify them all just by colour but Niylah helped fill in the gaps of her knowledge. The float that really really caught Clarke’s eye was from Polis University, a place she would be starting at in just a few weeks.

 The float was brilliant it seemed to depict a group of old damaged buildings that were starting to be reclaimed by a forest. The people on the float were all incredibly attractive, half of them were running around with very little clothing revealing defined muscles painted with all sorts of pride colours. Those that weren’t in minimal clothing were in elaborate cloaks. Clarke was admiring her future university’s float when a girl leapt from the top of one of the buildings brandishing swords and gave a powerful scream followed by the words “KOM WAR!”

Clarke’s eyes were drawn to the woman. She was dressed in a long flowing cloak of rainbow fabric, she had a tight fitting uniform also in rainbow. She had also covered her strong angular jaw and chiselled cheek bones with a dripping mask also painted in the rainbow. Her wavy brown hair was tied back in an elaborate braid. There was something incredibly beautiful about the woman. As the strange pride commander turned her face her eyes met Clarke’s and a strange jolt went through Clarke.

“My god she’s a goddess” Clarke whispered. Madi and Niylah couldn’t help but agree.

…

The party at the end of the parade was incredible. The parade had been a great show but once the floats parked and the music started everyone went wild. Madi was holding both Clarke and Niylah’s hands trying to pull them all over the place to see everything.

The dance floor nearest the bar was packed. Clarke grabbed a coke for her and Madi while Niylah grabbed a drink of her own and they sat at a table near the edge of the dancefloor. Madi was soon getting impatient and was eager to jump up and dance, she spotted a few people around her age and looked at Clarke pleadingly.

“Go on, but stay on the edge of the dancefloor where I can see you ok?” Clarke said.

“Of course, Clarke” Madi said with a nod as she dashed off to join the group of young people near the edge of the dancefloor. Niylah watched on fondly.

“You are good to her, she clearly adores you” Niylah said as the two girls watched her making new friends and dancing. Clarke had enjoyed the day with Niylah and her sister, so she pulled out her phone.

“Throw your number in there, we should hang out again sometime.”

“Would love to,” Niylah entered her number and then sent herself a text from Clarke’s phone to get her number onto hers.

Looking at Madi’s group Clarke found her attention being drawn to a pair of women dancing just beyond them, one of them was the woman from the float earlier. The other was a darker skinned woman with masses of curly hair. The two were right up against each other, hands running everywhere and as Clarke watched their lips met. Clarke felt a strange pang in her chest as she watched the rainbow commander kissing this gorgeous woman.

“You allright Clarke?” Niylah asked, clearly the strange feeling she had was showing on her face. Clarke quickly brought her expression back to what she thought was a normal smile before turning to answer Niylah.

“Yeah I’m fine. Nothing to worry about” Clarke said waving Niylah off before catching site of the time. It was getting late enough that they should leave if they wanted to get home before midnight. “Hey today’s been great we should catch up before I get too busy at university which starts soon” Calrke said as she waved at Madi to get her to come over, so they could leave.

“Sure thing, you’re going to Polis, right? Same as me, if you need anything text me.” Niylah said as she bid the Griffin sisters goodnight. Clarke cast her eyes around the room as she reached the door and her eyes fell on the rainbow commander she had been appreciating all day. Even from across the room she could see the bright green eyes that made her feel like she was being sucked in. The plump lips of the beautiful girl twitched up in a cocky but oh so sexy smirk. Clarke felt her cheeks heat in a blush and she turned and raced out the door forcing Madi to run to keep up.

…

Clarke and Madi had gotten home late that night and Clarke was still thinking of vivid green eyes that were almost like getting lost in a deep forest and contained so much. Clarke hasn’t seen eyes like that before. Crawling into bed Clarke couldn’t get the eyes out of her mind and then gorgeous woman they belonged to. The rainbow commander followed her into her dreams.

Clarke felt the softest lips kissing her, she felt the kiss all over. As the kiss deepened Clarke ran her hands along the back and discovered that her kissing partner was completely topless. Her tanned skin was smooth and warm, and she then felt the commander start to touch her in return. Everywhere the fingertips went she felt fire, the touch on her skin was truly intense. The commander started to kiss her way down her body, eventually taking a nipple in her mouth and she took the other between her thumb and finger and starting to roll it around.

The sensation was incredible, and Clarke gasped and moaned, getting louder as the commander ran her spare hand across Clarke’s stomach to find her centre completely drenched.

The commander let out a moan at Clarke’s arousal as she slid her finger along the outside of Clarke’s folds, gathering the slick moisture on her finger and raising it to her mouth and let out a sinful moan at the taste.

“Please stop teasing me and just fuck me” Clarke panted out which brought that sinful smirk back to the commander’s face. The commander just started kissing down Clarke’s stomach until she was right above where Clarke desperately needed her. Clarke could feel her breath on her centre and she looked down to meet the green eyes she had been fascinated with all day surrounded by the dripping rainbow warpaint. She smirked as she moved her face to lick Clarke’s pussy from bottom to top slowly.

The slow lick set Clarke’s nerves on fire and she let out a loud cry of “FUCK” and the commander gave a throaty laugh sending the vibrations through her pussy and the tongue moved up to her clit. As the commander took the sensitive nub into her mouth and sucked and licked at it she slid a long slender finger slowly inside Clarke. The slow pace didn’t last for long and soon Clarke felt her orgasm building and then a whispered order from the Commander came.

“Come for me Klark” was all that was needed to tip Clarke over the edge into the oblivion of bliss. When she recovered she looked down and saw the rainbow commander smiling with her release covering her chin. The moment was ruined by the blaring of the alarm clock forcing Clarke to wake up with her panties totally drenched and her mind clouded by green eyes and rainbow warpaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is at work and a beautiful blonde girl comes in and struggles to order a cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't decided exactly how much of this fic will be separated into Clarke's POV and Lexa's POV. This is a lot about Clarke but there will have to be some Lexa chapters depending on how it all flows together.

** LEXA **

“ADEN! Get the fuck out here now” Lexa’s voice echoed through the house shattering the quiet of the morning. Standing by the front door she looked at her watch and sighed. Aden had said he would only be a few moments but that was five minutes ago. Taking a deep breath to shout again her younger brother finally decided to emerge.

“Ok Lexa, I’m here what’s got you trying to wake up the whole neighbourhood. We don’t need to leave for school for ages” Aden said. The young blonde boy didn’t even look ready; hair not brushed, barefoot and shirt untucked.

“I’ve told you three times I have an early shift at work today. I need to leave now” Lexa said and glared at her brother who finally seemed to get the message.

“I’ll be one minute” Aden said as he dashed back to his room.

“You have thirty seconds” Lexa yelled at his retreating form as she walked out the door to her car in the driveway. It was Orientation Week at Polis University and Lexa was working all day at the campus coffee shop. She didn’t usually start so early and was more relaxed when waiting for Aden to get ready, so he could get dropped off at school. Lexa settled herself in the seat of her green Chevorlet Aveo and soon saw Aden come running out of the house with his bag in hand.

“See told you it wouldn’t take long” Aden said panting as Lexa leaned over to flatten a stubborn part of Aden’s hair that was sticking up again.

“Yeah yeah, sorry kid can’t be late first day back at work” Lexa said as she started to drive them down the street. The Woods’ parents had changed their working hours once Lexa and Aden had grown up enough to handle themselves in the morning. They had done this so that they finished work early afternoon and were able to spend some quality time with the teenagers.

“I know, I just forgot this morning” Aden admitted “I should have known you were serious when you were screaming that loud, oh and Madi is coming over this afternoon. We have a project to work on together.” His excited babbling kept the car full of noise the whole way to school.

“Which one is Madi again?” Lexa asked as she pulled up in front of the school. She had met plenty of Aden’s friends, but this name was new.

“I met her at Pride, turns out we have History together and we have a group project now too. Mum’s doing the pick up after school, so I’ll see you later Lex” Aden said with a wave as he leapt out of the car and walked into the schoolgrounds.

Lexa gave a smile at the antics of her brother and just how excited he was about group projects. The group projects that Lexa had done during her first year at University were basically hell for her with at least one member always being lazy as fuck.

…

Polis University was incredibly busy with the hundreds of new first years along with their parents or families to help them survive or settle in for their first day. Lexa hurried through the crowds to Three Degrees, the coffee shop on campus.

“Morning Lexa hop you’re ready for the chaos that is the first day” her boss Roan said. He was a large man with light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and stubble across his chin. He had attended this university years ago and with his business degree had managed to create a fantastic business and fantastic coffee. His clientele was entirely students so that made it easier he said. He stocked a lot of coffee and snack food and had comfortable seating. The idea location for any last-minute study sessions, especially since he extended opening hours during exam period.

“Absolutely Roan, who else is coming in today?” Lexa asked as she tied her apron and took up her place at the coffee machine. Most of her co workers last year had been second and third years and she was curious if anybody new was starting.

“You have Monty and John with you on the early shift and around lunch Monty is getting replaced with a new hire; Harper. Should be a good day for you” Roan said, and Lexa nodded.

“Sounds good” Lexa said as she saw a large crowd of teenagers and adults leaving one of the nearby lecture theatres. Clearly whatever introductory talk they had had was now over and a bunch of them were heading to the coffee shop. Lexa smiled and welcomed the crowd and got into the natural flow of her job. She loved her job and it fit well around her studies. The busy period lasted most of the morning with Monty and John Murphy until just before lunch time a beautiful blonde girl came in accompanied by a sandy haired man.

As the blonde girl reached the counter her bright blue eyes opened in almost recognition. It was weird, Lexa thought she looked familiar but her eyes had a certain draw to them, like deep pools under moonlight, or the ocean under a siren’s song.

“Hi, welcome to Three Degrees what would you like today?” Lexa asked with a smile that was brighter and toothier than her normal customer smile. What on earth? How could a first impression draw out more than just her normal smile.

“Umm, wow. Cappuccino please” the blonde girl stuttered out. Lexa couldn’t contain her smile and it just grew bigger. Everyone that Lexa spent time with knew she was a useless lesbian, but this girl was worse than her. Hearing the girl stutter Monty and Murphy looked over and their expressions told her that they were going to give her absolute shit for this later.

“Great, and a name for the cup?” Lexa asked, and a name for that beautiful face she said inside her head. The blonde girl’s cheeked flared bright pink before she answered.

“Florence” she managed to sputter out and her cheeks went even pinker as the sandy haired man chuckled to himself. “Shut up dad” Florence said as she walked to the comfy couches in the furthest corner of the shop. Her high school letterman had the sir name Griffin

Working through the process to make a cappuccino Lexa got close to Monty and whispered to him “and you call me the useless lesbian?”

Monty laughed at Lexa’s words “I can’t believe there is someone worse than you around a pretty girl” he said shaking his head.

“Cappuccino for Florence” Lexa called out. The blonde girl didn’t react to the name, but her father did laughing hard as he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey _Florence,_ coffee’s ready” he said, and the girl blushed harder if that was possible. She came up to the counter muttering to herself.

“You get tongue tied once and you never live it down.” Florence muttered, she thanked Lexa for the coffee and she left with her father still laughing on his way out.

The beautiful blonde girl finally leaving the shop allowed Lexa to exhale with a deep sigh. Somehow, she had managed to hold it all together when a gorgeous girl was talking to her. Her moment of relief was interrupted when Murphy spoke up.

“She’s as useless as you Lexa, surprised that you two managed to get a coffee order together” Murphy laughed, and he only laughed harder when Lexa flipped him off to be caught by Roan.

“LEXA! Don’t be so fucking crude at work” Roan said as he came out of the back room with a blonde girl dressed in the uniform of the café.

“I’m just following the example of my boss” Lexa shot back with a cheeky grin.

“Why I put up with you I’ll never know” Roan said, smiling despite the words. “Anyway, this here is Harper McIntyre and it’s her first day. This is Monty, he makes the best salads, John Murphy, who prefers to be called Murphy he’s a bit rough but we like him enough and this fine lady is Lexa the useless lesbian.” Roan indicated each of them as he introduced them.

“Oh, fuck off Roan, you should have seen the blonde girl in here before, she was worse than I am” Lexa said indignantly. “Also, why introduce me as a useless lesbian?”

“Lexa you may be an important part of the GSA and you were the Commander on the Pride Float but the second you actually have to talk to a pretty girl you’re lucky to remember your own name” Murphy said, smiling to ease the strong of his words.

“Uggh fine, Harper you want to learn this stuff away from the idiot men?”

“Sure thing” Harper said with a smile. Lexa smiled, at least one person wasn’t going to be giving her shit all day for the actions of Florence Griffin.

…

It was early evening when Lexa finally got home after her long shift. One advantage of working in a coffee shop was at least she came home smelling like coffee instead of grease and fat like some other part time jobs.

“I’m home” Lexa called out and her mother Anna poked her head out of the kitchen. The two women looked very similar although Anna’s face didn’t have the sharp edges that Lexa’s did and her green eyes were slightly paler and her skin was just starting to show lines of age.

“Hi Lexa, dinner is still about half an hour away, your brother has his classmate over, but I don’t know how long for, could you check for me?”

“Yeah sure mom,” Lexa said heading upstairs to check on her brother and his friend and get changed. She knocked on Aden’s door and entered when prompted to see her brother and a girl with dark frizzy hair with massive textbooks open.

“Hey Lexa,” Aden said looking up with a smile. “This is Madi Griffin, I met her at Pride. Her outfit was almost as bright as yours was. We need to do a project on colonialism in the Pike years. Do you have any idea how big a racist pig he was?”

“Yeah I remember doing that project myself, you read Hakeldama yet?” Lexa asked and the two shook their heads. “That’s nasty stuff. Madi mom sent me up to check how long you’re staying tonight.”

“My dad should be over soon to pick me up, he was doing stuff with my sister at Polis Uni today. He said he’d be here around this time.” Madi said.

“Your last name is Griffin?” Lexa asked suddenly putting a few facts together. “What is your sister like? Blonde, dazzling blue eyes, beautiful?” she asked.

“Sounds like her, did you meet her or something?” Madi asked looking at Lexa closer, the look she was given reminded her of the blue eyes blonde at Pride who had given her a similar look.

“I think she came into work today, she was totally flustered and used the name Florence for her coffee cup” Lexa said smiling at the memory.

“She has been weird lately, I’ll ask her about it when I see her tonight” Madi said with a cheeky grin on her face. The doorbell rang, and the three teens went downstairs and opened the door to the sandy haired man that had accompanied the blonde in to the coffee shop smiling at the sight of his daughter.

“Hi, I’m Jake Griffin, here to pick up my daughter Madi. Hey kiddo, you get much done tonight?” he asked after shaking hands with Lexa.

“Yeah got a bunch done, hey did you and Clarke go to a coffee shop and she gave the name Florence?” Madi asked.

Jake’s eyes flicked towards Lexa and widened in recognition. He smiled as he answered “yeah that was Clarke, she went so pink, come on I’ll tell you all about it on the ride home. Thanks for letting her come around.” Jake said as the two of them left.

Lexa couldn’t help but thinking Clarke was such a beautiful and unique name for the beautiful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is one I'm the most insecure about, not sure why but really need feedback on this one. Kudos and comments are lovely, thanks for stopping by. Catch you next time depending on what gets updated next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke feels like everyone wants to decide who she is while she wants nothing more than to sort out her head and decide for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time, I'm still alive got caught up with a bunch of other stuff for which i apologise but I now have a nice shiny to do list to work through. Hopefully you enjoy it and I really really really hope that you guys understand this and what Clarke goes through. I haven't been this nervous posting chapter before.  
> Oh and watch out for those italics they are nsfw ;)

** Clarke **

“We’re home,” Jake’s voice drew Clarke’s attention from the boring property show on the tv that was mainly there for background noise while Abby went through some case files for the research project at the hospital and Clarke looked over the outline of her classes.

Clarke got up and hugged her father and was about to hug Madi when she noticed her sister’s cheeky grin that she got whenever she had something to tease Clarke about.

“Hi Florence, give any other fake names to pretty girls today?” Madi’s smile said that she knew the whole story, or as much as her father knew.

“Fuck, why did you have to tell her that dad? You get tongue tied in front of a girl once,” Clarke’s sentence faded out as her mother joined them kissing her husband welcome home.

“Language Clarke. What’s this about Florence?” Abby asked.

“Clarke gave the name Florence when she was getting coffee today at uni, don’t see why she would give a fake name to the Rainbow Commander she has been thirsting over since Pride. Her name is Lexa by the way, her brother is in my history class. That’s how I heard the story” Madi said.

“I didn’t mean to give a fake name, I just forgot my own. She’s so pretty” Clarke said as her cheeks flushed bright pink drawing looks from her parents.

“Are you thinking that you’re attracted to this girl?” Jake asked gently; they accepted Madi and would accept Clarke but if Clarke didn’t accept herself first they couldn’t do anything.

“I fuck up and forget my own name because of a girl once and you’re all questioning my sexuality? Can you fuck off and let me discover myself without your help?” Clarke shouted suddenly feeling like her family was reading too much into things “I don’t even know if there is anything to figure out” Clarke caught her mother’s eye and she realised she had been swearing this whole time “Don’t language me Mum, you’re all deciding I’m not straight without me fucking saying anything” Clarke finished by storming off and slamming the door to her bedroom.

“Well that wasn’t good” Madi said as she realised what had actually happened.

“Madi go to your room, you made Clarke uncomfortable on a topic that might be sensitive for her. You will apologise to her tomorrow” Jake said while Abby nodded in agreement.

“Sure send the gay kid to their room for asking a question” Madi grumbled.

“Just because you were certain and comfortable with identity doesn’t let you assume Clarke’s.” Abby said sternly and pointed upstairs indicating that their conversation was finished.

…

Clarke had thrown herself onto her bed in annoyance. That had been awkward to say the least, Madi had thought being distracted by Lexa who was basically a goddess from her artistic point of view enough to fuck up her name was enough to say she wasn’t straight. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it, that’s all she’s been doing since Pride and the recurring dreams starring Lexa. She just wanted to be left to figure it out without her family assuming. Sighing she looked up Niylah’s name in her phone and dialled.

“Hey it’s Niylah, I can’t come to the phone right now due to gay stuff. If that bothers you feel free to not call again and if that interests you, leave your details and try again later” Niylah’s voicemail message made Clarke give a half smile, she had definitely become a nice person to talk to but now that Clarke really needed someone outside her family to talk to she was out of reach.

“Damn it Niylah I really needed to talk to you tonight, Madi is going over the top on my reaction to a girl.” Clarke sighed “I just needed a sounding board, coffee tomorrow at uni?” Clarke hung up and hoped that Niylah would get back to her soon. With a glance at the clock on her desk Clarke noticed that she had left all her work down in the living room. With nothing else to do Clarke changed into her pajamas and went to sleep hoping that she wouldn’t dream of Lexa again tonight; she wasn’t that lucky.

_Clarke felt the warmth of a hand glide across her bare stomach, turning her head her lips were met with Lexa’s. The kiss was soft, warm and felt like home but quickly intensified a Lexa slid her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke pulled Lexa closer to her making their bodies flush against each other and it was at that moment Clarke realised they were both naked as her nipples grazed against Lexa’s and she moaned in the sensation._

_Lexa only kissed her harder at the sound and slid a hand between their bodies to grab at Clarke’s breast, thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple, sending sensations straight down to her crotch. Clarke moaned and growled as Lexa took her hand away but was soon giving attention to her other nipple as the kiss broke._

_Clarke felt sensations all over her body each time Lexa’s lips met her body as she kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Knowing her intentions Clarke’s breathing speed up in excitement and anticipation until Lexa was kissing her breast, avoiding her nipple and Clarke started to feel frustrated._

_“Lexa, fuck the teasing” Clarke growled and was rewarded with a light chuckle and then Lexa’s lips and talented tongue latched on to her nipple causing her to groan in pleasure. She was so distracted by the attention her nipple was getting that she missed that Lexa’s hand had moved to between her legs. Shivering as Lexa slid her finger along Clarke’s folds from bottom to top and pressing onto her clit._

_“Fuck, Klark you are so wet, is it all for me?” Lexa asked with a knowing cocky smirk. The look and voice made Clarke feel as though she would combust and flood the bed at the same time. Clarke moaned as Lexa slid one of her long elegant fingers inside Clarke causing a load moan to rip from her throat._

“Clarke? Clarke, I came to apolo…oh fucking hell” Madi’s voice came through the dream and startled Clarke into consciousness. Clarke groggily realised that she had her hand down her panties and her sister had just walked into the room.

“OUT!” Clarke yelled pointing with her free hand, worried any movement of the hand still buried would cause sensations that would be incredibly unwelcome in the current situation. As Madi fled the room Clarke fell backwards onto the bed, yet another dream starring Lexa and this time she had her hand down her pants. She really needed to sort out whatever these feelings were. Looking at her phone she had still not received a response from Niylah, she had to hope it would come soon because this was driving her crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah short chapter just nervous about this and the next one please tell me i'm just being overdramatic? Anyway hope you enjoyed it love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke embarrasses herself in front of Lexa again, Lexa decides to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I try to be funny in this chapter, this fic has started to go in an interesting direction now so I'm just enjoying the ride.

** Clarke **

Two days and two sex dreams after having Madi walk in on her Clarke was finally able to meet up with Niylah to have their conversation. Niylah had asked her to meet in the library and Clarke had only been sitting down for a few minutes when Niylah walked in with two coffees and smiled at her.

“So, what’s got you so worked up Clarke?” Niylah asked, it looked as though she had her suspicions, but it was Clarke’s issue to reveal.

“You know how there was that Rainbow Commander at Pride?” Clarke asked realising that the easiest way to say this was to start from the absolute beginning. The tricky bit was admitting it and just getting started.

“Lexa? Yeah she’s in a few of my classes, have you met her properly yet?” Niylah asked with a smirk, her suspicions were right, and Clarke was having thoughts about her sexuality.

“I met her a few days ago in the coffee shop, was too tongue tied and my brain didn’t work, and I ended up giving her the name Florence.” At Clarke’s admission Niylah burst out laughing.

“Oh that’s brilliant, I have no idea how you not only forget your own name but give such a wrong one” Niylah was laughing so hard tears were forming.

“Not helping Niylah.” Clarke scolded, when her laughter didn’t die down Clarke angrily said “You want the rest of the story or not?”

“Shit, yeah sorry Clarke” Niylah said taking deep breaths to calm herself. “So what else happened?”

“Let’s just say that night time Clarke has been getting a lot of action with Lexa and daytime Clarke might be starting to think she is more attracted to women than I used to think” Clarke said turning pink.

“So you don’t think you’re straight? And because your little sister is sure that she is gay you can’t really discuss it with your family?” Niylah asked, seeming to understand it all with ease.

“That’s pretty much it in a nutshell, I mean I have to sleep without panties because the dreams are so arousing I’ve ruined about three pairs of panties dreaming of Lexa” Clarke was cut off a strangling choking gasp and turned around to see Lexa standing at the next table going bright red. At the sight of her crush and realising exactly what she had just said Clarke turned bright red and got up and ran from the library.

** Lexa **

Lexa watched as Clarke turned bright red and ran from the library. She had been having so many intense sex dreams about her she had stopped sleeping with panties on? The image that put into her mind sent a shock of heat straight to her groin. Lexa groaned “Fuck.”

“Well that’s yet another embarrassing encounter with you for Clarke.” Niylah said, her concern for her friend showing through “She’s thinking through her sexuality and then she admits to having sex dreams about the girl who sparked this whole crisis and then admits it right in front of her. That’s bound to be awkward.”

“Yeah, more awkward than walking in to this conversation, I saw her at Pride, there was something different about her. Wasn’t she hanging out with you and someone else that day?” Lexa asked thinking back to the brilliant blue eyes she had seen across the street and dancefloor.

“Yeah, I met her and her little sister that day, they are lovely. Her sister is gay, so Clarke took her along to the parade. She came to me because she is still sorting through her feelings and she just doesn’t want her family’s opinions to be formed before her own, if that makes sense?” Niylah said sipping her coffee and watching Lexa closely.

“Of course, always harder being the second not straight child. I went through similar thoughts after Anya came out. If her parents are any sort of decent people it shouldn’t matter to them, but it is her own thoughts and feelings that are the issue for her.” Lexa said smiling as another thought hit her “although you better be the one to tell her this because I don’t think she could look at me after today.”

“Yeah she has a good track record of embarrassing herself around you. Don’t worry I’ll help her through this and maybe one day you two can have a conversation that doesn’t end with embarrassment” Niylah said standing up with a smile.

“With the way she is around me I would honestly be surprised. I was here to do some homework, but I might be a bit to distracted at the moment” Lexa said with a smile. “I’ll see you later Niylah, let me know how talking to Clarke goes?”

“Sure thing Lexa.” Niylah said with a wave as Lexa headed off towards the exit to the library.

…

“Anya you know how you came out as not straight before I did?” Lexa asked as she paced around her room on the phone to her sister who had moved across the country for college.  

“Of course, you spent weeks agonising over it all, not that you were gay but how mum and dad would take it having two not straight kids. Why what about it?” Anya asked.

“So there’s this girl,” Lexa started to say before she was interrupted by Anya almost shouting in excitement.

“I fucking knew it. What’s her name? She’s not straight, is she? Please tell me you haven’t gotten a crush on a straight girl again? How did you embarrass yourself this time?” Anya asked in rapid succession while Lexa was just stunned at the speed her sister could talk.

“What? No? Least I don’t think so? She’s in a similar situation to when I came out although she lacks the certainty I did. Her name’s Clarke and I didn’t do the embarrassing this time” Lexa said trying to defend herself.

“Hold on Lexa, you didn’t embarrass yourself in front of a pretty girl first?” Anya’s shock was evident over the phone. “I need to hear this story.”

“It’s happened twice. She gave me the wrong name when ordering coffee and then she was chatting to Niylah obviously trying to sort through her shit and may have admitted right in front of me that she sleeps without panties because she keeps having sex dreams about me.” Lexa said and could hear Anya laughing incredibly loudly over the phone even when she was holding it at arm’s length from her ear.

“You done?” Lexa asked after letting Anya laugh for a few minutes.

“Yeah sorry that was just too much, Lexa the most useless Lesbian in history meets a girl that’s worse than her when confronted with a pretty girl. Am I going to get the chance to meet her when I move back in a few weeks?” Anya asked and Lexa gasped as her sister’s announcement.

“You’re moving back? Why? It’s not a bad thing is it?” Lexa asked suddenly concerned.

“No it’s a good thing. My girlfriend got a job back home in Polis and its a great opportunity for her, plus I can get my job transferred back home so we’re moving to Polis. Can you keep it a surprise for Aden though? I can’t wait to see the smile on his face” Anya said, she sounded incredibly happy.

“You sound so happy An, sure I’ll keep it a secret from him. Do you have any ideas on what to do about Clarke? That’s the reason I called you in the first place after all” Lexa asked finally trying to get onto the topic of her phone call.

“She’s embarrassed herself pretty well twice now, so maybe embarrass yourself? Make sure it’s a good moment. Oh, and get it on film, will you? I would love to have another one of your useless lesbian moments to laugh at.” Anya laughed.

“I’ll think about it. I hope she sorts things out with herself soon, it’s not even remotely fun to be struggling with sexuality conflict and family as well. See you soon Anya” Lexa said hanging up and tossing herself onto her bed and leaning back into the pillows to try and think of a way to embarrass herself to try and make Clarke feel a bit more comfortable in front of her.

…

Lexa had finally decided on her plan, it wasn’t her greatest plan ever but at least it wasn’t as bad as when she had thought she could jump from the roof into her pool to impress her pretty neighbour when she was twelve. She had tried to jump, caught her foot on the gutter and fallen face first into the pool slamming her arm down on the side breaking it in two places. It hadn’t even worked since the bitch hadn’t even bothered to sign her cast.

Chuckling at the issues of little baby gay Lexa she went ahead with her plan. Basically, she had Niylah set up another meeting with Clarke so she could put her plan into action and hoped it would be enough to calm Clarke’s nerves around her enough to hold a conversation.

The two blondes were sitting at the table as Lexa made her way past, keeping a careful eye on Clarke, hoping to get close enough before she was seen. Once she was close enough and Clarke noticed her presence, evident by the bright red of her cheeks Lexa put her plan into action.

Knowing that Clarke was watching Lexa tripped over on purpose with an adorable squeak and on landing she popped a balloon full glitter she had hidden under her clothes sending it absolutely everywhere.

Clarke took a few seconds of staring at Lexa in complete shock then burst out laughing and Lexa felt it was one of the prettiest sounds she had ever heard. Niylah was laughing too but since she knew it was coming she had her phone out to record it.

“Oh Lexa that was spectacular, only you could be Lextra enough to explode into glitter when you trip over” Niylah said through her laughter as she put the phone down and then the two women realised that Clarke was feeling sort of out of the loop.

“I wanted to try and make you a bit more comfortable around me and this is what I came up with” Lexa admitted with a blush.

“Well I can’t say I’ve had anyone fall for me in such a fashion before,” Clarke said looking anywhere but at Lexa. “I’m sorry but your face just makes me forget my words and I embarrass my self with my stupid mouth.” Clarke blushed as she finished her sentence.

“I guess we could maybe try texting each other to keep my distracting face out of it while we try to get to know each other? I mean I would like to get to know you because” Lexa paused as she saw Niylah rapidly shaking her head behind Clarke “because Niylah makes you sound like a rather interesting person” Lexa said, grateful that she hadn’t followed her instinct to call Clarke beautiful, even though she truly was.

“Honestly you two are the most useless people around a pretty girl that I have ever seen” Niylah said as she got up and avoided stepping in the massive pile of glitter that Lexa had left. “You two have fun with your no pretty faces friendship” Niylah said with a smile and wave.

“Oh fuck off Niylah” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time and both turned bright red. This was going to be an interesting friendship if they were both awful around pretty girls. Lexa laughed to herself, of course she had to start crushing on the only girl worse with women than she was.

Clarke gave a small laugh of her own and smiled at Lexa who felt her stomach do a flip at the sheer beauty.

Oh she was SO fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was I funny? How are my two utterly useless women every going to get things together? Is Clarke ever going to get her head straight ( well in this case not straight)?   
> Anyway kudos are lovely and comments make my week, love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback in much appreciated for this fic especially since I'm trying some new things. Hope you liked it.


End file.
